


Mҽʂʂαɠҽʂ

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Chatting & Messaging, Half-Siblings, Jealous Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro are Siblings, Kuroko and Mayuzumi are Half-Brothers, M/M, Milkshakes, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Protective GoM, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: The Kiseki are having a meeting, but Kuroko’s phone keeps chiming with messages. Feeling curious and worried, the five basketball prodigies check it out... and get a heart attack... And then they get another, when Kuroko finally explains...
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Mayuzumi Chihiro
Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	Mҽʂʂαɠҽʂ

The most (in)famous basketball team of teens, the _Kiseki no Sedai_ , were sitting in a corner of a fast food restaurant, enjoying their time togehter. After those hard days, when their friendship had been strained by hostility and rivalry, it was nice to be around each other again, like a family. Well, they were really like that, if one disregarded the fact, that their former Captain and former Phantom Sixth were finally dating. (That had needed a lot of time and no small effort, from the rest of the team, as both were extremely idiotic and dense.) But... they dind’t even think that.

They never wanted to let their former, redhead captain know, that they thought him an idiot, for not dating one Kuroko Tetsuya far sooner. ( _Come on!_ If only the two idiots had started dating sooner, perhaps they would have never even split up during the last days of Teikō. Things just needed to be talked trough...)

Their happy bubble was disrupted, when someone’s phone chimed. The six looked around confused at the sound and then Kuroko’s blue eyes flashed with recognition.

“Ah, that’s my phone. Gomen.” the Phantom murmured, as he fished out the offending device from his pocket to look at the incoming messages.

**_From: Chihi_ **

**_Hi Tetsu! How are you doing?_ **

Kurokor smiled at the message and hurriedly typed back. (The other five all raised their eyebrows at the sight of the smile on their ususally blank-faced friend. _That_ was a smile that even the blind could see.)

**_To: Chihi_ **

**_I’m fine. Sitting in Maji with the Miragen._ ** **_^-^_ **

**_Are you coming over for the weekend?_ **

Not even a minute later (halfway trough a sip of milkshake for Kuroko), his phone chimed again. Not even bothering to let go of his cup, Kuroko typed his answer with one hand, while the Miragen watched with raised eyebrows. (Who would _text_ Kuroko? Those from Seirin usually called him...)

**_From: Chihi_ **

**_Yes, I will come over, if you like. I have time._ **

**_I hope the assholes aren’t making you cry again._ **

Kuroko huffed a bit at the message. _‘So typically overprotective of Chihiro.‘_ he thought, his fingers dancing on the touch screen, as he answered.

**_To: Chihi_ **

**_We’re all friends again, Chihi. It’s okay._ **

Almost immediately, his phone chimed in answer.

**_From: Chihi_ **

**_I know what Akashi is like. I don’t trust that Devil child._ **

Kuroko huffed and rolled his eyes. (By now, his teammates were staring and pinching themselves — and each other,— to make sure they weren’t dreaming, but actually seeing _Kuroko Tetsuya being expressive_ at his phone, as if the person on the other side could see him.)

**_To: Chihi_ **

**_Chihi! Don’t call Akashi-kun mean names, please._ **

**_You know where the keys are, right? I might not be home, when you arrive._ **

He huffed again and slid the phone onto the table, looking exasperated (they could all read him, for once!). He gave them a look and murmured a quick apology for being rude, before returning to his milkshake. The team could do nothing, but stare and try to comprehend what was going on. (Kuroko Tetsuya of all people, was being expresive when texting someone, as if the other person could see him? What came next? Red snow in the middle of the rainy season?)

Another chime and Kuroko picked up the phone.

**_From: Chihi_ **

**_I know where you keep the keys, Tetsu._ **

**_I will hop onto the train the moment Rakuzan’s bell sounds. Akashi cancelled training for once, so for ONCE in life I can be at your place on time._ **

Kuroko hummed in satisfaction and placed the phone on the table. He would have liked to take another sip, but he realised, that his cup was now empty. He looked at the plastic cup blankly for a very long moment, before sighing. “I’ll get another cup. Would you like something?”

The five exchanged glances before Kise smiled at the teal pass specialist. “I think... I would have a vanilla milkshake for once, too. Calories don’t really matter with all the training we do.”

Kuroko nodded and when no one else voiced any other wishes, he slipped out of the booth. For a long moment, silence descended around the table.

Then, five pairs of multicoloured eyes settled on the innocent, abandonned mobile in the corner. The five people shared a look, before glancing down at the phone again...

“It’s not nice to read others’ messages.” Midorima murmured, adjusting his glasses.

Murasakibara munched on some chips, as he glanced at the phone, a rare glint of interest in his eyes. “Isn’t Mido-chin curious who Kuro-chin has been texting all this time? Kuro-chin never texts anyone...”

“I’m curious...“ Midorima agreed slowly, “But that doesn’t mean we should steal his phone, nanodayo!”

“Oh, come now, Midorimacchi... just a peak. Right, Aominecchi?“ the blonde asked, glancing at the ace, before his brown eyes settled on the phone again.

“Hmm... it’s Tetsu’s life and we should respect that... but if he’s in trouble... he wouldn’t tell us... so...” the dark-skinned teen drawled slowly.

At the word “trouble“ all the others froze and looked at the phone, as if it carried some deadly disease. Then, slowly, one by one, the team’s eyes settled on their former captain. So far, Akashi had been quiet and they were curious what he thought of the matter. If he said no... than it was no and they would leave it at that.

However, much to their surprise, Akashi slowly, wordlessly reached for the device and swiped his hand across the screen. There was no password or anything, so as the screen lit up again, they immediately saw the last message, which had been sent.

Kise peered at the screen in interest. “Who the hell is _Chihi_?”

Slowly, they scrolled trough the messages and read them. “Eh, the guy wants Kurokocchi’s house keys? And coming over?...”

“Are they dating?” murmured Aomine. At those words, the air around the table became freezing cold, courtesy of an angry (and jealous) redhead.

“But isn’t Kuro-chin dating Aka-chin?“ asked Murasakibara, as he glanced at the Phantom’s phone.

“Now I’m even more curious, who this Chihi is... Especially since the guy mentioned Rakuzan.“ Kise murmured, looking at Akashi.

Akashi himself... well, he was motionless, forzen into staring at the screen, but every fibre of his being screamed _kill, kill, kill..._ and the other Miragen could see it very, very clearly.

“I know **_who_** he is.“ the Emperor hissed, murderous aura rolling off of him in waves, so much that it was uncomfortable even for the other four, who had long gotten used to the overwhelming presence of their former captain. (And the Miragen noted, had the person been present, he would have been dead the moment the redhead connected the dots.)

The four shared fearful glances and Midorima adjusted his glasses again. “Now... I’m almost afraid to ask for the sorry idiot’s name. I know you’ll kill him...“ he murmured.

 ** _“Mayuzumi Chihiro.”_** snarled the redhead, posessiveness and jealousy written all over him, as he glared at the phone.

The other four froze at the name — they _knew_ the guy. How couldn’t they know him? So similar in skill to their former teammate, also trained by their former Captain... Rakuzan’s Phantom. (Or ex-Phantom? Akashi looked like the next time he saw his teammate, the sorry bastard was dead.)

Barely a minute later, Kuroko appeared by the table, milkshakes in hand and he gave one to his blonde ex-teammate, while he sipped on the other.

“Does our relationship mean nothing to you, Tetsuya?“ Akashi asked suddenly, tone as cold and hard as the desolate lands of the North Pole.

The blue-eyed Phantom blinked confusedly at his boyfriend and tilted his head to the side a little bit. (The others addmitted, that the action made the tiny boy look even cuter, than he was and maybe in another dimension, they would have wanted to date the boy too... but neither of them swung that way. Other than Akashi and Kuroko, that is.)

“I don’t understand what you are trying to imply. I told you how much I care about you, no?“ Kuroko spoke, genuine confusion flashing trough his features for a second, before it was overtaken by the usual blankness.

“Yet, it seems you randomly invite people to your house, who by the way, apperently know where the key is.“ Akashi bit out darkly, “What’s next, you’re going to kiss him or something?”

Kuroko choked. Actually _choked_ on his milkshake, as shock settled on his features. His blue eyes landed on the phone, that still rested on the table, but now in the middle, so he could deduce what had happened.

And then, the choking turned into laughter. Actual, soft, belly-deep laughter. (The Miragen were surprised to hear it. They couldn’t even recall the time, when they’d last heard their Sixth Man laugh like that. Meanwhile, one Akashi Seijūrō fell even more in love with the pass specialist, hearing what he deemed an angel’s voice.)

Kuroko need a moment to get hold of himself and school his features. As he did so, he slid into his seat again and gave them a dark look. “For one, it’s not nice to read other people’s messages.”

“It’s not nice to text in company, either.“ Akashi bit back venomously, cheterochromic eyes narrowing.

Kuroko blinked at the other, studying him for a moment. “Are you jealous, Sei?“

“No.” came the immediate — too fast, to be believable— reply.

“You’re jelous.“ the teal-haired Aquarius deadpanned.

Akashi could only keep his composure for so long. “ _Of course_ , I’m jealous!” he hissed, “We’ve been dating for what? Four months? And I find messages like that on your phone, when we’re supposed to be having team time? And on top of it, Mayuzumi casually calls you _Tetsu_!”

Kuroko sighed. “You guys have the wrong idea. Especially you, Sei.“ he leaned over the table, pointedly penetrating the redhead’s personal space. “Stupid... stupid, Sei-kun. A few months ago you kept crowing about being _absolute_ and knowing everything. How come you not know _this_?“

“Know what?“ the redhead hissed.

“That I would never cheat on you.“ he said quietly, leaning even closer, so that their noses and forheads touched. For a moment, the other four turned away to give them privacy, thinking that their Phantom would kiss the redhead, but then Kuroko sat down instead.

For a moment, there was heavy silence around them.

“But... if you’re not cheating on Akashicchi... then _why_ is that guy texting you like _that_? So... so familiarly.“ Kise asked after a while, breaking the tension before it could boil over again.

Kuroko huffed´and then gave the blonde a completely unimpressed stare. “Don’t tell me you’re all prim, proper and cold to your siblings, Kise-kun.“

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

 ** _“WHAT?!”_** the five shouted at once, four faces twisted into various levels and mixtures of shock and disbelief. Even Akashi looked a bit taken aback. (Several people, who were in the restaurant looked towards their table, but the six basketball players pointedly ignored all the stares. They had long gotten used to attention of all kinds.)

Kuroko sighed and took a sip of his milkshake. “He’s my brother.“ he stated matter of factly.

Another heartbeat of silence.

“Are you telling me that Mayuzumi Chihiro is your _brother_?“ asked Akashi. (He didn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe it. Was... such a thing possible?) A distant, rational part of his mind whispered, that the two Phantom players had few things in common, other than their unnaturally low presence...

Kuroko hummed. “Hai. Well... technically, we’re half-brothers. But neither of us cares much for that. We’ve always been close, ever since we met as children. But it got harder, after... him and his father moved away and he started attending Rakuzan. If not for the Winter Cup a while back... I’m not even sure when I would have seen him again.”

Another breath of silence.

“So Chihiro is your older half-brother?“ Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded. “Hai. _My older brother_.“ he gave a pointed look to his boyfriend and everone understood, that the teal didn’t really care about the two of them only sharing one parent. “He is planning to visit this weekend... but since our schedules are so different, basketball practie and all... plus him travelling here... it’s a bit hard.“ he huffed.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Tetsuya?“ Akashi asked, “If you or Chihiro had said something, I would have let him skip a practice to meet you. Now and then, as long as he doesn’t make a habit out of it and his performance on court does not suffer.“

Kuroko hummed. “Chihi-nī doesn’t like you guys. And...“ he looked at the redhead, “I honestly thought you knew, Sei. You know more, than you should, all the time. So I thought you already knew.“

“I didn’t know.“ the redhead deadpanned.

“Oi, what’s his problem with us, anyway?“ Aomine growled out.

Kuroko sighed. “It... kind of hurt when you guys left me behind at Teikō. Chihi-nī dealt with my mood swings from miles away and he really learned to hate you. When Sei joined Rakuzan and Chihi-nī connected the dots... I had to sweet talk him into _not_ killing Sei. It wasn’t easy.“

Akashi grunted. “Well, at least that explains _why_ the hell had he tried killing me on my second day, in the caffeteria. And looking back... he seemed rather familiar with Misdirection and... when he learned it so fast, I honestly thought he was better, than you, Tetsuya... but... he’d seen it from you, hadn’t he?“

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah. And he did say it annoyed the hell out of him, that he had to pretend not knowing it. He’d seen our matches, you know — every single one we played at Teikō. But since we had different surnames... I told him not to even mention me. Especially not in front of you and... apperently it worked.”

“Like hell it did.“ Aomine murmured. “Any more shocking revelations for today, Tetsu?”

The pass specialist shook his head. “None at all.”

“Tetsuya?“

“Hm, what, Sei?“ his eyes snapped back to the redhead.

The Rakuzan student shrugged. “You know you can drop in whenever you have time, right? I’m not going to kick you out of the gym. And... I might even let the lot cut training. It’s obvious _we_ meet more often, than... you and Chihiro.”

Kuroko hummed. “Ah, yeah. It’s messy.”

“Then, we might have to work on that. Now that I know he’s not deliberatlely skipping practice... I might let him out more often.”

Baby blue eyes went wide. “Really, Sei?“

The redhead hummed with a tiny nod. “Hm, for you. I love it when you’re happy and if seeing him makes you happy...”

Kuroko smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> And another done! As always, please leave comments. Comments are my life force. Thank you :3


End file.
